Sweetness
by James Barker
Summary: A songfic about how Beastboy deals with Terra leaving him. Based on the Jimmy Eat World song!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this fafic. It is owned by the band Jimmy Eat World. I also do not own the Teen Titans franchise.

The Sweetness

By James Barker

_If you're listening woah woah oh_

It had been two years since Terra and Beastboy parted ways. Two long years since she told him to go on his way and forget the past. To move on with his life.

_Sing it back woah woah oh_

_String from your tether unwinds woah woah oh_

_Up and outward to bind woah woah oh_

But Beastboy could never forget. No matter how hard he tried, how hard his friends tried to help him, he just couldn't deny the one thing that was crucified to the back of his mind: he still loved her.

_I was spinning free woah woah oh_

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me_

But Terra...wasn't Terra anymore. She was...someone else. Sure she looked like her, talked like her, smelled like her, was everything Terra ever was, but she was not the same person. Beastboy knew this but he continued to believe the pathetic idea there that was still hope that she may remember who she was. Who they were.

_Are you listening? Woah woah oh_

_Sing it back woah woah oh_

Time after time, BB made feeble desperate attempts to visit Terra to tell her he still loved her. To try and make her remember. But time after time, this new "Terra" would tell him that there was no hope for them and there never would be.

_So tell me what do I need tell me what do I need woah woah_

_When words lose their meaning woah woah woah oh_

I was over. There was no chance that Terra would ever remember. And Beastboy knew this. Over time he entered an endless depression and it seemed like nothing would ever get him outta it. Without Terra there was no point of living. "No point of living..." BB thought quietly.

_I was spinning free woah woah oh_

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me_

_Stumble till you crawl woah woah oh_

One day after his friends had tried to cheer him up, BB decided to end it all. Depressed beyond all point of return, he snuck out of the tower and headed for Jump City...which would become his permanent grave.

_Sinking into sweet uncertainty_

_Oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh_

_Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh_

_(Are you listening...are you listening...?)_

BB ran for the nearest alley he could to hide from his fellow Titans. If they found he was gone they would certainly look for him. "It's too late for me..." He crept into the nearest gun shop where he proceeded to bargain with the owner for a .357 magnum revolver. When the man refused, the animal boy used a beer bottle he found to beat the owner senseless.

_If you're listening woah woah (If you're listening, are you listening?)_

_Sing it back woah woah (If you're listening, are you listening?)_

Now with suicide on the brain and a gun in his pocket, BB decided to take one last look at Terra's face. He went for the high school he spotted the young blond among a group of girls. He couldn't help as the tears ran down his unclean face. "Terra...I'm so sorry."

_And I'm still running away (I'm still running away) woah oh woah oh_

_I won't play your hide and seek game (your hide and seek game) woah oh_

As Terra glanced his way, BB ran out of sight toward an uninhabited alley...where no one could hear his defeat. This was his final chapter and there was no need to attract others to see it.

_I was spinning free woah oh oh_

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me_

_What a dizzy dance woah woah ohh ohh_

He decided to try and remember all the good times he had in his life but all of it came to Terra. All of it came to that damn girl. The one girl who had laughed at his jokes, made him feel like a man, the one who loved him...but that's all it was...memories. Nothing more. She wasn't gonna come back. She was never gonna come back.

_Ah, ah, ah, the sweetness will not be concerned with me_

_No, the sweetness with not be concerned with me_

BB burst into tears as memories flooded his head until it was all too much to bear. He raised the gun to the side of his head with his finger ready on the trigger to end it all. To end the eternal pain that had haunted him for two long years. "Terra..."

_No, the sweetness will not be concerned with me_

**BANG!**


End file.
